Steph Haydock
Steph Haydock played by Denise Welch First Appearance: Series 1 Episode 1 Last Appearance: Series 5 Episode 20 (regular) Steph is head of french, and can never keep control of her class,she has a massive crush on headteacher, Jack Rimmer. In Episode 2, Steph dyes her hair from brunette to blonde to impress Jack, that evening, the two of them go out to dinner and after Jack gets drunk they have sex in the toilets of the restaurant. When the house system is introduced, Steph changes the marks of her classes coursework to make it look better on her. In Episode 6, there is an LEA inspection so Jack sends Steph on a trip to the museum with Andrew to keep her out of the way. When Steph returns Jack fires her but Steph says that if he does then she'll report him for sexual abuse. In the series 1 finale, Jack is attacked by Lewis Seddon and is about to be burnt alive, but Steph knocks out Lewis and saves Jack's life. In the debut episode of Series 2, Steph meets Roger Aspinall and in the next episode she meets Davina Shackleton and becomes jealous when Jack fancies her. In Episode 4, Steph is mugged by Maxine Barlow and then a few episodes later, Steph lets Maxine stay with her. Later on in the series, Steph finds out that Davina slept with pupil, Brett Aspinall and reports her to Jack. Jack is angry and gets Davina to post her letter of dismissal but Davina doesn't do it as the rumor is true. Davina then fessed up to Jack. In the last episode of Series 2, Steph tells Jerry Preston about Davina's fling with Brett and he and Roger tel her to clear her desk. Jack then arrives and tells them where to stick their money. At the start of Series 3, Steph is now head of pastoral care after the departure of Kim Campbell. Steph gets into trouble after not giving Karla Bentham her medication, and then again when Jasmine Koreshi comes to Steph with a problem and Steph doesn't help. Steph befriends Matt Wilding and helps him put on a school musical of park side story. At the beginning of the second half of the series, Steph is in France with Tom Clarkson filling in for her. When Steph returns they share the role, but then Steph is later on removed as finance director after she used sexua harrassment as a means for getting money for the school. In Episode 19, Steph finds out that Maxine had been cheating on her exams along with loads of other pupis. In the finale of Series 3, Steph discovers Rachel's secret and then later on watches as the canteen burns down, after Stuart Hordley accidentiy blows it up. In Series 4, Steph meets Security Dave who has a huge crush on her. Steph goes out with him for a little while but then tells him she's not interested. Steph also has to deal with Maxine's romance with Earl Kelly. In Episode 8, Steph is distraught when she comes home to discover Maxine, shot dead, on the floor. In Episode 9, Steph and Janeece Bryant talk to a counsiller about Maxine's death. In Episode 15, Steph went into hiding with Kim Campbell's adoptive daughter, Grace, while Kim's house was being inspected by the home office. When she returns Steph tries to hep Tasha Lefton who has been acting strange all day, by being moody and her vision going blurry. Steph discovers that Tasha has diabetes and hasn't been taking her mediactation, when Tasha passes out, Steph helps her along with the school nurse. In Episode 18, Steph lies to home office about Kim and Grace's whereabouts but in the end they find her and Kim has to give up Grace. In Series 5, Waterloo Road merges with John Fosters. Steph encounters new head of french, Jo Lipsett, and is annoyed when Jo sends her on a course. After a night out with Jo, Steph wakes up to find Jo in the same bed, next to her. When Jo wakes up she tells Steph that nothing happened. Steph gives advice to Kim about Max which makes him furious and decides to fire Steph by manipulating Jo, when Steph and Jo find out how he had been using them, they leave but when Max is fired, Rachel re-hires both of them. In the second half of the series, Steph takes in Ruby Fry after she loses her house, car and everything. After a while, Steph gets fed up of Ruby and asks her to leave.